mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Sniper
[[Super Monday Night Combat Characters|''Return]] ''to the characters page. [[Sniper (disambiguation)|''Sniper]] may also refer to something else. The Sniper (Voiced by David Frederick White) is one of the six classic Monday Night Combat pros, now participating in Super Monday Night Combat. He is the very definition of a sharp shooter, specializing in dealing heavy damage at a distance, while being fairly weak up close. __TOC__ Biography All who take the field of Monday Night Combat fear the Sniper. Even other Snipers fear them. Some even fear themselves. Snipers in Super MNC have been designed to be the world's foremost long distance killing machines, taking their DNA from some of the greatest snipers in video game history. The Sniper is by far the most enthusiastic combatant on the team. He stays up late at night drawing plays. He watches hour after hour of video, practices relentlessly and does nothing that might jeopardize his performance on game day. During game time he often acts like the coach or quarterback, calling out plays that only he's familiar with (his teammates ignore the playbooks he gives them) and getting extremely frustrated with the rest of his squad. His genetic make up combined with his solitary profession and intense focus have left little room for people skills. While he means well, the Sniper is brusque and short-tempered, especially when he feels teammates aren't listening to him during combat. The Sniper loves Super MNC and everything about it. He is a huge stickler for the rules and sees the world as being very black and white. Pro Career *Holds the record for the longest acceptance speech for an MVP recipient for both the regular season and playoffs. *Was the only player in Super MNC history to receive 0 fan votes for an all-star game. *Earned Super MNC offensive player of the month in April, XXXX for scoring ten consecutive critical hits without missing a target. Notable DNA *Hardcore gamer champions from MLG, WCG and WSVG. Personal *Was a co-founder of "Monday Night Chicken" a wildly unpopular chain of fried chicken franchises that closed their doors just three days after opening. *Has a database of over 6,000 different Super MNC tactical plays that no one besides himself has ever bothered to look at. *Owns his own regulation-size combat dome in which he lives in the off-season in order to cut down on travel time between workouts. Likes *Playing Super MNC, practicing for Super MNC, talking about Super MNC, drawing up plays for Super MNC Dislikes *Almost everything else. Weapons Sniper Rifle A scoped rifle is the Sniper's primary weapon. An instant-hit weapon with default clip size 5, the Sniper Rifle is one of few hitscan weapons that does not suffer damage falloff in any circumstance. The Sniper Rifle is capable of scoring headshots, scoped or not. Scoring headshots, while still dealing three times more damage, will also disable health regen and will slow said enemy for 4 seconds. Headshot multipliers may stack with critical hits. *Alternate Fire: The Sniper scope's in a first-person view, perfecting his accuracy and allowing the rifle to score easier headshots at the cost of a slower move speed and, as a result of the scope, tunnel vision. SMG A rapid-fire, instant hit weapon is the Sniper's secondary. Unlike the Sniper Rifle, the SMG is designed to inflict small damage rapidly, but with fairly low accuracy at all ranges. *Alternate Fire: Grapple attack. Skills Flak The Sniper throws a projectile which stops in mid-air and damages everything around it. Flak triggers Traps when thrown over them. Upgrading Flak increases radius and damage and reduces cooldown time. Traps The Sniper throws a trap which automatically triggers under enemy bots and Pros. Traps freeze enemies in place and will emit a Slow Aura until the duration ends. Upgrading Trap increases number of available traps and reduces cooldown time. Grapple The Sniper has a dedicated ability for grappling, operating on a seperate timer from his standard grapple cooldown. The Sniper will throw the enemy at a small distance, possible for scoring ring-out kills. Upgrading Grapple increases damage and reduces cooldown time. Customization This page covers all unique weapons, taunts and gear for this pro. Trivia *Before Patch 22, Sniper was unable to score headshots without being scoped. * The sniper's appearance, abilities, and manners are similar to the Sniper from Team Fortress 2. Gallery SMNC Sniper Concept Art 1.png sniperblitz.jpg|Blitz snipercamo.jpg|Camo snipercobra.jpg|Cobra sniperhb.jpg|Heartbreaker sniperhippy.jpg|Hippy sniperlos.jpg|Los Muertos sniperpax.jpg|Pax snipertb.jpg|MNC Throwback Vetran snipertest.jpg|Test Dummy sniperzom.jpg|Zombie Update History Category:Pros Category:Sharp Shooters Category:Sniper